Kaizo Mario Maker Wikia:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (MoS) is a style guide for articles on the Kaizo Mario Maker Wiki. Please read through the policy below to familiarize yourself with common practices and rules. Usage Language *Articles should use American English spelling, punctuation and word usage. This also means following American formats, such as using dates in the MM/DD/YYYY format. *Avoid talking directly to the reader. This includes using words such as "you" or "your". Instead explains thing from a neutral point of view. (i.e if Mario does this... instead of if You do this...) *Slang words and profanity are not acceptable. *Do not make assumptions. Only add something if it has been tested and confirmed. If you are not familiar with how something works, then please do not add to it. (i.e I think the trick works because... or the trick is probably 3 frames). However, it is perfectly fine to use a question mark as a placeholder. (This was patched in version ?) *Opinions are not allowed in the articles. (This is an awesome trick, or these kind of levels are the worst, etc.) Formatting *Titles of video games should be italicized. (Super Mario World) *Bold text is used when the subject of an article is introduced. (A Midair Shell Jump is a...) *Official names should be used when available. Fan-made names should not be added, unless there is no official name available. (Use Weird Mario instead of Lanky Mario) *Strong emphasis that isn't adequately conveyed by an article's wording may be italicized. **Bold or capitalized text should not be used to convey emphasis. Notability Before creating a new article for one of the following category make sure it passes the requirements. *'Events': In order for an event to receive its own article it should hosted by a notable streamer or company, or be featured within one of the main Super Mario Maker communities. *'People': In order for a person to receive their own article they should have high importance within the Kaizo community, as either a creator or player, and be known specifically for that. Notable people that play Kaizo, but are known for something else should not be added. *'ROM Hacks': In order for a ROM hack to receive its own article it should at least be accepted and published on SMW Central. Non-SMW hacks should either be featured on a website like ROMHacking or have notable coverage. *'SMM Levels': In order for a Super Mario Maker level to receive it's own page it should have coverage from 3rd party websites, such as Kotaku, or be widely known throughout the community. Please do not add your own levels unless they have this coverage. Layout All articles should follow this basic standard layout. *Infobox *Introduction *''Body'' *Notes *See Also *Navbox If a particular section is not needed in an article, then it should not be present, but sections that are applicable should follow the correct ordering. Categorization When creating gameplay pages, make sure to add them to the corresponding category: *'Tech': This is anything that requires knowledge from the player and requires them to physically do the trick. (Shell Jumps, Midairs, etc) *'Glitches': This is fairly obvious, anything that is clearly not supposed to be possible (Frozen Beach Koopa, Yoshi Eating Blocks, etc). However, this mostly excludes techniques that Nintendo might quality as a "glitch" (like Phantom Jumps) that are not typically considered one. **This is further split into two categories: Editor and Gameplay. ***'Gameplay': This is for any glitch that occurs while during active gameplay, even if needs to done during play mode in the editor like Editor Freezing does. ***'Editor': This is for when the glitch occurs in the editor itself during edit mode. (Enemy Cloning, Blackhole Glitch, etc) *'Mechanics': This is anything built into the game, that has an effect whether the player knows it or not. (RNG, Sprite Limit, etc) *'Level Design': This is for any setups, contraptions, or types of level that the creator has to make. (Key Check, Don't Look Backwards, etc)